


You Can't Tell Them Anything

by LarielRomeniel



Series: LoT Drabbles [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Leonard Snart Always Has A Plan, S2 speculation, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble, canon compliant through LoT 1x16 "Legendary." Rex Tyler arrives in 2016 with a secret. He didn't realize how hard it would be to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Tell Them Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head. Unbeta'd, so mistakes are my own. And the characters belong to DC Entertainment, of course.

_“You can’t tell them anything.”_

Rex nodded dismissively at Mick’s final order before dashing into 2016. He knew the plan.

How stupid did Mick Rory think he was?

_“You can’t tell them anything.”_

Easy.

Well, maybe not.

He quickly realized Mick hadn’t thought Rex was stupid. Mick _knew_ Rex would be _sympathetic_ to Heatwave’s hollow expression, to the Canary’s sad eyes, and would want to help his friends, mentors, teammates. To tell them Leonard Snart was alive, with a plan.

But if he did, they’d never be friends, teammates. Mentors.

Like it or not, he had to let them suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, there's not much here. This is just an exercise to kick my writing back into gear while I struggle with the next installment of "We've Met Before." I hope to have something up on that this week.


End file.
